Arigatou Nejikun
by HanRiver
Summary: Neji dan Tenten adalah sepasang kekasih yang terkenal di KHS, tapi, sifat Neji yang dingin membuat Tenten meragukan cinta Neji, bahkan menjelang ultah Tenten, Neji tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Apakah Neji sengaja, atau merencanakan sesuatu?ONE SHOOT!


**Arigatou Neji-kun**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Pairing : NejiTen**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, Ooc, menyebabkan mual, muntah-muntah, dan segala gejala-gejala lainnya (loh?)**

**Halooooooooo minna-san!**

**Hany kembali lagi **** dengan satu lagi fic abal ciptaan hany!**

**Fic ini khusus for my best friend a.k.a Ika-chan…**

**Met ultah Bane….moga persahabatan kita dengan dewi-chan(Natsu hiru chan) akan bertahan selamanya…!**

**Ini juga khusus buatd para reader, atw pun reader yang ultah hari ini…**

**Ya udah deh..jangan banyak bacot…kita mulai baca ajah..**

**Don't like?don't read!**

**1..**

**2…**

**3..**

**ACTION!**

"Neji-kun…kau mau ke mana..?" sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis manis bercepol dua yang berjalan disebelah pemuda berambut panjang dan bertampang dingin.

Kini mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah Konoha International High School. Meraka hendak pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan memakannya di tempat favorite mereka, yaitu taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau sudah tahu kan,jelas saja kekantin." Ucap pmuda tadi dengan nada yang datar. Sedangkan si gadis hanya mndengus kesal melihat pacarnya.

Yah…mereka tengah menjalin hubungan yang didasarkan oleh cinta. Bahkan, hubungan mereka sudah diketahui oleh seluruh warga Konoha International High School. Maka dari itu, mereka disebut-sebut sebagai "Romeo and Juliet".

Awalnya, Tenten ingin mendekati Neji dengan tujuan untuk mencairkan hati sang Hyuuga agar tidak lagi dingin. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Tenten sadar, bahwa selama ini ia bagaikan berjuang didalam kegelapan, ibaratnya sama jika ia mencari bola naga.

Bukannya mencairkan hati Neji, Tenten malah menjadikan dirinya menyukai pemuda Hyuuga itu, bukan..bukan menyukainya, tapi mencintainya!

Dan Tenten hanya pasrah, apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur, untung saja sang Hyuuga menerima cintanya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Neji tak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintanya ke Tenten. Dia tidak berubah, masih dengan wataknya yang sedingin es. Dan hal itu membuat Tenten meragukan cinta Neji.

Bahkan, dua hari lagi Tenten ulang tahun yang ke-16, tapi Neji tak pernah sekalipun menyinggungnya.

"Neji-kun, kalau aku ulang tahun, apa yang kau berikan padaku?" akhirnya, Tenten mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ditahannya, Tenten mencoba untuk sabar, tapi kayaknya…kali ini ia tak bisa lagi sabar.

"Hn. Tergantung. Apa yang kau suka?" tanya Neji dan menatap Tenten dengan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

Seketika, senyum Tenten mengembang. "Aku? Aku suka segalanya yang penting itu dari Neji-kun!" tutur Tenten dan menggelayut di tangan Neji dengan manja.

"Hn. Kalau begitu tak perlu hadiah."

Sing..

Hening.

"Kau…." Geram Tenten dan melepaskan lengan Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

"KAU JAHATTTT! DASAR PEMUDA HYUUGA CANTIKKK!" teriak Tenten dan langsung berlari menjauhi Neji.

"Hn? Dia kenapa?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Tenten.."

"Cih!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda bermata lavender berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil memanggil-manggil nama seorang gadis yang kini jalan di depannya.

Sedangkan si gadis hanya menampakkan wajah jutek ketika sang pemuda memanggil namanya.

"Kau marah?" tanya sang pemuda.

'Cih! Rupanya dia tidak menyadarinya!' batin gadis a.k.a Tenten.

"Ya!" jawab Tenten dengan juteknya.

"Lalu kau mau apa dihari ulang tahun mu?" tanya Neji (lagi).

"Cari saja sendiri!" jawab Tenetn dan langsung meninggalkan Neji yang cengo melihat kelakuannya.

Rupanya perkataan Tenetn membuat Neji melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Ketika bertanya ke teman Tenten, mereka menjawab satu jawaban yang sama, yakni..tidak tahu.

Tapi kayaknya Neji belum juga menyerah, jika tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang disukai Tenten, diapun mencari apa yang disukai wanita pada umumnya.

Diapun pergi mencari salah satu teman genk-nya. Dia mencarinya di taman belakang sekolah, dan dia menemukan Naruto, salah satu teman genknya sedang berpacaran denagn sepupunya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"N-Neji-nii.." kata Hinata ketika neji datang menghampirinya dan Naruto.

"Hn."

"Yo Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?mencari Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Neji datar.

"Bisa kau pergi Hinata? Ini urusan laki-laki." Usir Neji pada Hinata yang sedang memainkan jarinya dan disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

"Y-Ya…" ucap Hinata dan melenggang pergi.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan pria cantik? Sampai-sampai kau mengsir Hinata begitu.." kata Naruto yang tak terima.

"Hn. Tenanglah dobe." Suruh Neji.

"APA!kenapa kau memanggilku dengan dobe?kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan sama teme,bane..?"

"Hah? Bane? Apa itu?" tanya Neji heran.

"Itu singkatan! Dari BAka NEji!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn. Sudahlah..itu tak penting..aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu.." ucap Neji.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika Hinata sedang berulang tahun…apa yang kau berikan padanya?"tanya Neji.

"Yang aku berikan padanya? Tidak ada…dia bilang, cinta dariku sudah cukup….." kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Hn? Jadi kau tak berikan apa-apa padanya ketika dia ulang tahun?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Neji.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana Hinata bisa bertahan dengan pria tak romantis sepertimu!"

Oh! Sadarlah Neji..kau juga tak romantis…!

"Hah?tapi memang itu yang dibilang Hinata-chan! Lagipula…mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kata Naruto.

" berulang tahun besok. Dan aku ingin mencari apa yang dia sukai." Tutur Neji.

"OOOhhh…kalau itu..kau tanyakan saja pada Sai, sepertinya dia tipikal pria romantis!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti.." Neji melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

**~~~0~~~**

Di kantin sekolah, terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah bermesra-mesraan dengan cara saling menyuapi makanan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang pria berambut coklat panjang bermata lavender merusak acara suap-suapan pasangan tersebut. Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria lavender, si gadis yang mempunyai mata berwarna aqua pun bertanya pada sang lavender.

" Neji? Ada apa?"

"Hn. Aku mau bicara sebentar pada Sai." Jawab Neji datar.

"Ada apa Neji-san?" tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn. Bisa kau pergi sebentar Ino? Ini urusan lelaki."

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi hanya mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda tadi.

"Jadi..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn. Ini tentang apa yang sangat di sukai wanita."

"Oh. Tapi..mengapa kau bicarakan soal ini padaku Neji-san? Maksudku..kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada wanita, seperti Ino?" Sai memberi pertanyaan pada Neji yang membuat Neji seketika bungkam.

Iya yah? Kenapa ia tak menanyakan hal ini pada teman wanita Tenten? Padahal..pasti banyak informasi tentang kesukaan wanita kalau ia bertanya pada teman Tenten.

"Hn. Kalau aku bertanya pada teman wanita Tenten, mereka akan memberitahu hal ini padanya." Jawab Neji cuek.

"Hm…jadi ini soal Tenten-san yah? Ada apa dengan Tenten-san? Apa dia marah?" kata Sai, kali ini dengan nada yang bisa dibilang serius.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Besok Tenten berulang tahun, tapi sampai sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku berikan padanya besok."

"Ulang tahun?hm..kalau Ino berulang tahun, aku selalu memberinya lukisan dirinya, dan dia sangat senang menerima lukisanku." Jawab Sai menerka-nerka.

"Lukisan? Aku tak pandai melukis." Ucap Neji datar.

"Kalau begitu jangan tanyakan padaku Neji-san. Karena hanya itu yang aku tahu tentang kesukaan Ino." Kata Sai dan sekarang senyum palsunya tertampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Hhh…kalau begitu aku pamit." Kata Neji.

"Oh ya..kalau kau ingin tanyakan apa yang disukai Tenten, kurasa Shikamaru tahu itu, Temari-senpai dan Tenten-san sama-sama tomboi." Usul Sai pada Neji yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah..akan kucoba." Kata Neji seraya tersenyum tipis pada Sai.

~~~0~~~

Di tengah perjalanan mencari Shikamaru, Neji bertemu dengan Gaara yang juga sedang menuju perpustakaan, tempat Shikamaru berada.

Neji yahu bahwa Gaara mempunyai kekasih, yaitu Matsuuri, adik kelas mereka.

Gaara? Apakah aku juga harus menanyakan soal ini ke Gaara? Well, jika ini untuk Tenten, tak masalah..Neji berbatin.

"Hey,Gaara." Sapa Neji pada Gaara y7ang ingin memasuki perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hn?Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

Neji harus bersyukur kali ini, karena pacar Gaara tak sedang bersamanya, berarti ia tak harus lagi mengusir seorang wanita, yah..untuk kali ini,,

"Hm...kau,hm.."Neji agaknya masih ragu untuk menanyakan ini ke Gaara, karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia berkonsultasi ke Gaara.

"Kalau tak ada yang diperlukan, aku pergi." Kata Gaara dan hendak lagi memasuki perpustakaan,tapi Neji menahannya.;

"Hn?Ada apa lagi?" tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu..Tenten ingin berulang tahun jadi.."

"Hn. Aku tak mengetahuinya." Potong Gaara.

"Yah,terserahlah, tapi..apa yang kau berikan pada Matsuuri jika ia berulang tahun?" akhirnya Neji dapat menanyakannya.

"Hm..semenjak aku pacaran dengannya, dia belum pernah berulang tahun, hubungan kami baru beberapa bulan semenjak Matsuuri masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab Gaara menerka-nerkan sembil tersenyum tipis pada Neji yang cengo.

Shit ! Neji menyadari kebodohannya, yah..di depan Gaara, image Hyuuga dingin nan cerdas hancur lebur seketika gara-gara pikun(?).

"Y-yah..maksudku, jika ia berulang tahun,aku kan tadi bilang jika!" Neji tak mau kalah oleh ucapan Gaara.

"Hn. Yah, kalau ia berulang tahun, aku akan memberinya boneka yang imut,seimut dirinya." Kata Gaara dan masih terulas senyum dibibirnya, kali ini senyum karena membayangkan sang kekasih mendapatkan boneka darinya.

"Kenapa boneka?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Agar setiap malam ia tidur dengan boneka itu dan menganggap boneka itu aku." Ucap Gaara dengan seringainya yng dapat membuat cewek-cewek pingsan(?) karena ketampanannya.

"Tapi kau juga harus berkonsultasi dengan pasangan lainnya." Saran Gaara.

"Yah, aku ingin menemui Shikamaru."jawab Neji.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" kata Neji dan memasuki perpustakaan.

"Good luck!" semangat Gaara disertai senyum tipisnya.

Neji berbalik dan memberikan senyum tipisnya juga pada Gaara.

**~~~000~~~**

.

"Hey! Bangun pemalas!"

Neji dapat mendengar suara yang agak keras itu, karena perpustakaan KHS kali ini sedang sepi.

Neji juga menyimpulkan bahwa suara tadi berasal dari kakak kelasnya, Temari. Juga sekaligus kakak kandung Gaara.

"Hoaam..hah, kau lagi, wanita memang merepotkan.." dan kali ini Neji yakin seratus persen bahwa yang ini adalah suara Shikamaru.

Neji mendekati suara tersebut, ketika ia sampai k sumber suara, ia mlihat Temari sedang berkacak pinggang dan Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

Nejipun menghampiri mereka.

"Ah! Hyuuga! Ada apa?" yang pertama kali menyadari keadaan merka dalah Temari, karena kayaknya Shikamaru masih belum terlalu sadar(?).

"Hooam..kau Neji, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm..Temari-nee, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu." Kali ini bukan dari mereka bertiga, tapi dari si bungsu Sabaku, yaitu Gaara.

"Gaara? Ada apa? Permisi yah Hyuuga, aku mau pergi sebentar.." pamit Temari pada Neji disertai dengan senyum manis Temari.

Neji hanya menatap dua orang Sabaku itu dengan pandangan datar, dan seketika ia mendapati Gaara berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya pada Neji.

Neji pun mengerti maksud Gaara. Gaara ingin bahwa rencana Neji berjalan dengan mulus, tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun,

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Kalau tak ada yang penting aku mau tidur."Shikamaru sudah mau menutup matanya, tapi Neji menghentikannya.

"Eh,tunggu. Ada hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu." Mkata Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Er..kalau Temari-senpai ulang tahun, kau mau memberikannya apa?" tanya Neji.

"HN? Ulang tahun? Entahlah..aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang merepotkan begitu." Jawab Shikamaru dan membuat Neji sweatdrop.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak memberikan Temari-senpai hadiah?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Hn. Bahkan aku tak tahu kapan ia ulang tahu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Neji hanya cengo sekaligus merasa kasihan pada Temari. Ckckck..sabarlah Temari.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Neji hanya menghela nafas berat dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Besok Tenten ulang tahun."

"Dan kau ingin menanyakan ke serluruh pria yang ada di Khs?" tanya Shikamaru takjub.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Neji setengah teriak. Bayangkan, jika ia nekat melakukan itu, ia akan pingsan di tengah misinya. Bayangkan! Pria di KHS ada Empat ratus orang lebih!

"Hn. Tanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Kau mempunya watak yang sama dengannya dan juga watak kekasihmu sama dengan Sakura, agak tomboi." Usul Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini yang terakhir, kalau aku tak menemukan jawabannya, aku menyerah saja." Kata Neji pasrah.

"Hn. Selamat berjuang!" semangat Shikamaru dan dia langsung terjun lagi ke alam mimpinya.

**~~~000~~~**

.

"Hn."

.

"Hn."

.

"Hn."

.

"Hn."

Itulah percakapan tak jelas antara dua pangeran es KHS. Dan semua itu membuat Sakura yang ada di samping Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"AAKHH! Apa sih yang kalian mau bicarakan? Sudah hampir setengah jam kalian begini! Waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi!" teriak Sakura frustasi pada mereka berdua.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, aku mau bertanya pada Sasuke." Akhirnya Neji mengatakan maksud kedatangannya juga.

"Hm, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sakura pada Neji.

"Ini urusan laki-laki nona, jadi..bisakah kau pergi?" usir Neji pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakuranampaknya tengah menyuruh Sasuke untuk membelanya. Dan hanya di balas 'hn' andalan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sakura berdecih dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai mengusir pacarku?" setelah Sakura pergi, barulaj Sasuke membelanya, dasar Uchiha..gengsinya sangatlah tinggi.

"Hm..apa yang biasa kau berikan pada Sakura jika ia ulang tahun?" tanya Neji pada akhirnya.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke bertanya kembali dan di balas anggukan dari Neji.

"Aku memberikan apa yang dia senangi." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Yang dia senangi? Apa itu?" tanya Neji penasarn.

"Hm..banyak, biasanya jika ia berulang tahun, dia akan menyebutkan apa yang ia inginkan." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dan kau akan memenuhinya? Walau pun itu berat?" tanya Neji tak percaya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan sebuh anggukan.

"Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Kata Sauke masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Uchiha? Sakura kan bukan Uchiha?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Yah, memang bukan sekarang, tapi kelak, ia akan menjadi nyonya Uchiha.." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khas dirinya.

Neji tertegun, ia tak pernah mengatakn hal itu, dia tak pernah membanggakan Tenten di depan orang lain. Bahkan membicarakannya saja tak pernah.

"Hm, ingatlah apa yang biasanya di katakan Tenten tentang keinginannya." Perintah Sasuke.

Neji pun mengingat-ingat, yah..Tenten pernah mengatakan satu keinginannya,

'Aku ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya kencan di restoran mewah bersama orang yang aku cintai..'

Neji mengingat satu permintaan Tenten,permintaan itu sudah lama sekali, saat itu mereka belum pacaran, mereka masih hanya teman, masih di saat Tenten mendekatinya dengan maksud yang tidak diketahui Neji sama sekali.

"Aku mengingatnya." Gumam Neji.

Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ajaklah dia sekarang, jangan sampai dia meminta putus terlebih dahulu." Suruh Sasuke pada hanya cengo. Minta putus? Bagaimana Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar..

"Hihi..aku dulu juga sepertimu.." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan tertawa geli.

Dan Neji juga tersenyum lebar dan mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Doakan aku yah!" pintanya dan berlari dari tempat Sasuke tadi.

**~~~000~~~**

Saat ini Neji tengah mencari Tenten, tapi dia tak mendapatkannya.' Kemana Tenten?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

" Hey Tenten!" teriakan seseorang membuat Neji mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Oh, Lee..ada apa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada bicaranya yang khas.

"Hm, ku dengar besok kau ulang tahun, benarkah?" tanya Lee bersemangat.

Tenten tersenyum dan berkata "Yah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehe…tidak apa! Aku hanya memastikan, agar besok aku memberikanmu sebuah kado, apa yang kau sukai!"

"Hm.." dapat dilihat oleh Neji, Tenten nampak sedang berpikir.

"Terserah kau lah Lee!" kata Tenten pada akhirnya disertai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu Tenten-chan!" kata Lee dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang membalas senyuman darinya.

Neji yang melihat itu, hatinya jadi terbakar api asmara (lah?).

"Tenten.."

Tenten dapat mendengar suara bariton yang familiar di telinganya sedang memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Tenten menjadi sinis dan terkesan angkuh.

"Ada apa kau kemari,hah?" bentak Tenten pada Neji yang ada di depannya.

"Salah kalau aku menemui pacarku?" tanya Neji dengan nada menantang.

"Pacar? Cih! Lelaki memang buaya darat!" kata Tenten memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan menatap Neji, padahal itu bertentangan dengan kata hatinya yang ingin sekali melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih.

'Dia masih marah..' batin Neji.

"Hm..barang apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba pada Tenten. Ia tahu keinginan Tenten, tapi, dia juga harus memberikannya kado kan?

"Yang kusukai? Hah! Ada angin apa kau menanyakan itu Hyuuga?" Tenten tersenyum mengejek pada Neji yang menatapnya datar.

"Hn. Tidak ada angin apa-apa." Kata Neji dengan wajah innocent.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya." Lanjut Neji.

"Setelah kau mengetahuinya? Kau mau apa,hah? Mau meng-kritik lagi seperti halnya apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" bentak Tenten dengan wajah marag.

Yah, memang..sedari dulu Neji memang selalu saja mengkritik apa yang di sukai Tenten. Baik itu adalah kesukaan yang baik, Neji pasti selalu menemukan kekurangan dari hal tersebut yang membuat Tenten akhirnya mengalah pada Neji.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya padamu, besok kau kan ulang tahun." Kata Neji. Dan Neji baru menyadari apa yang ia perbuat, ini sama saja dengan membatalkan kejutan! Padahal, dia brtanya ke seluruh teman genk-nya karena tidak ingin Tenten mengetahuinya, tapi sekarang…dia malah membocorkannya!

"Oh ya? Kau salah makan yah Hyuuga?" kata Tenten dengan senyum sinis lagi.

"Hn. Apalah itu, terserah..tapi apa yang kau sukai?" dengan terpaksa Neji melanjutkan perkataannya, toh Tenten sudah tahu apa yang dia akan perbuat.

"Cih! Aku sangat menyukai BOLA NAGA!" ucap Tenten dan penuh penekanan pada kata bola naga. Tenten juga langsung saja melenggang pergi meninggalkan Neji yang cengo.

'Bola naga? Dia gila yah!' batin Neji berteriak.

**~~~000~~~**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Naruto menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kantin, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Diam dobe! Kita menjadi tontonan!" suruh Sasuke pada Naruto yang memegang perutnya kesakitan karena tertawa.

"Haha..i..ini karena Neji..bola naga? Haha.." Naruto bersusah payah berbicara akibat tawanya yang agaknya tidak dapat di hentikan itu.

Sai hanya terkekeh kecil, Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah stoicnya, Gaara tersenyum, Shikamaru hanya menampilkan wajah mengantuk, Naruto..? dapat dilihat oleh pemuda-pemuda pangeran tadi bahwa Naruto sedang guling-guling di lantai kantin sekolah diiringi dengan tawanya.

Neji hanya menampilkan wajah bingung. Bola naga..? Omg! Naga itu hanya binatang khayalan! Kenapa Tenten tega sekali..?

Apa dia harus terjun ke dunia cartun yang menceritakan kaisar china dan mengambil bola naga sang kaisar di sana?

Mana mungkin! Itu tak mungkin terjadi..!

"Haah.." entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Neji menghela nafas berat.

"Tenten-san mungkin hanya main-main saat mengatakan itu, mungkin ia hanya terbawa emosi.." Sai mencoba menenangkan hati Neji yang galau.

"Yah..lebih baik kau mengajaknya kencan atau semacamnya." Kali ini Gaara yang memberikan usul.

"Tapi kalau dia masih marah?" tanya Neji ragu. "Mana mungkin..biarpun dia marah, pasti dia tidak bisa menolak ajakanmu, karena Sakura juga demikian." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Itu Sakura teme! Lain halnya pada Tenten!" teriak Naruto setelah dapat meredakan tawanya. Dan perkataan itu membuat Neji lemas kembali. Sasuke hanya memberikannya deathglare andalannya.

"Diam kau dobe! Kau malah semakin merusak suasana saja!" suruh Sasuke.

"Waah..kau jahat teme!" Naruto mulai nagis gaje.

"Menurutku, usul Gaara bagus, kau coba saja." Kata Sai mendukung ucapan Gaara.

"Baiklah! aku akan mencobanya!"

**Di sisi lain.**

"Hah? Apa ini?" ucap seorang wanita bingung. Karena sebuah surat langsung jatuh ke pangkuannya saat duduk di taman belakang sekolah bersama genk ceweknya.

"I-itu surat T-tenten-chan.." kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

Sakura langsung merebutnya dan membaca surat itu.

**To : Tenten sayang**

**Besok aku tunggu di restaurant seafood dekat ramen Ichiraku jam 12.00 p.m, kau harus datang !**

**By : Lovely Neji**

"Waaah!Tenten..surat dari Neji! Dia mengajakmu kencan!" teriak Sakura girang.

"Cie..kau datang saja Tenten." Goda Temari.

"Tapi aku sedang marah padanya!" kata Tenten cemberut.

"Marah? Kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Karena.." Tenten menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dan Neji kepada teman ceweknya.

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa Neji datang ke Sasuke-kun dengan tampang orang bego dan bertanya 'apa yang biasa kau berikan jika Sakura berulang tahun'?" ucap Sakura mmpraktikkan gaya bicara Neji.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"I-iya, Ne-neji-nii juga da-tang ke-ke Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata gugup.

"Dia juga datang ke Sai-kun dan mengusirku!" kata Ino cemberut.

"Hah? Kau di usir? Aku juga!" kata Sakura.

"A-aku juga," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Lalu..kenapa kalian mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Kami menguping!" ucap mereka serempak, kecuali Hinata yang agak gagap.

"Neji tak datang ke Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada Temari yang dari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"A-ah..ya, dia datang, tapi aku tak mendengarnya, aku langsung di tarik oleh Gaara waktu itu, dan Gaara hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting!" Temari mendengus saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ka-kalian tidak bohong kan?" kata Tenten tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" ucap mereka serempak lagi.

"Tapi.."

Tenten masih agak ragu dengan apa yang di katakan temannya."Aku harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

**~~~000~~~**

**Keesokan harinya.**

**11.30 a.m**

Tenten sudah berada di restaurant tempat janjiannya, ia sengaja datang lebih cepat dari Neji, ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Saat Tenten sampai, ia sudah melihat Neji sedang menunggu di depan restaurant itu. Neji memakai baju kaos hitam dan diselimuti oleh jaket coklat dan dibagian bawah, ia memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets.

Sedangkan Tenten memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans. Dia memakai sepatu sendal warna coklat dan tak lupa pula mencepol rambutnya, dia terlihat amat manis sekarang dengan pakaiannya yang simpel.

Dari kejauhan, Tenten dapat melihat seorang wanita bertubuh err..seksi berjalan menuju ke Neji dengan tampang dibuat-buat. Neji hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Tenten dapat melihat wanita tersebut merayu-rayu Neji, tapi terlihat pula Neji yang tak goyah.

"Hey~ tampan..kok diam saja dari tadi.." wanita tadi menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya yang membuat Neji muak.

"Sedang menunggu? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Hm?" wanita itu semakin meggoda Neji, tapi nampaknya Neji belum menghiraukan wanita itu, melainkan memencet-mencet tombol hp-nya, entah sedang berbuat apa.

"Kau sok cool juga yah~" wanita tadi merapatkan dirinya ke Neji,dan menggoda Neji lagi, Neji pun berbalik menatap wanita itu,sedangkan wanita tadi tersenyum senang, Tenten yang melihat itu hanya penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Neji selanjutnya.

"Pergi. Kau membuatku muak! Pacarku akan dating sebentar lagi!"

Bola mata coklat Tenten sektika membulat, ia benar-benar tak percaya akan tindakan Neji tadi.

Wanita yang merayu Nji juga nampak shock, diperlakukan begitu, ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Neji yang menatapnya tajam sambil mendengus kesal.

"Neji.." gumam Tnten pelan.

Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal, dia sempat meragukan cinta Neji, sampai dia menyewa seorang wanita muda dari café malam untuk menggoda Neji dan membuktikan apakah lelaki Hyuuga itu benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya menjadikannya sebagai mainan?

Yah, semuanya adalah rencana Tenten, sengaja membujuk Lee agar Lee mau berpura-pura mengajak Tenten ngobrol waktu di sekolah tadi, karena ia tahu Neji melihatnya. Dan juga soal wanita penggoda tadi. Tenten lah yang merencanakan itu semua.

Tenten keluar dari tmpat persembunyiannya.

"T-tenten?" gumam Neji saat Tenten berada di depannya.

"Kau dating secepat ini?" Tanya Tenten seolah tadi tak ada yang terjadi, alias dia berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hm..aku baru tiba." Dusta Neji.

"Oh." Tenten tak menghiraukan kebohongan Neji dan mengajak Neji masuk ke restaurant.

Di restaurant, Neji memanggil pelayan dan brtanya pada Tenten bahwa apa yang ingin di pesan Tenten, setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya mereka memesan 2 sphagetti dan 2 lemon tea.

"Err-" Tenten memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Neji memotong perkataan Tenten.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang tutup matamu."

Tenten menutup matanya pasrah, setelah memstikan Tenten tidak dapat melihat, neji mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Ia mengambil tangan kiri Tenten dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jari Tenten.

"Buka.." perintah Neji pelan.

Ketika membuka mata, Tenten dapat melihat cincin berwarna emas dengan permata di tengahnya, jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, kalian dapat melihat tulisan di dalam permata itu.

"N&T.." Tenten membaca tulisan tersebut.

"I-ini?"

"otanjoubi omodeto.." ucap Neji pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, Tenten hanya menampilkan mimic wajah terharu, dan segera memeluk Neji, "Terima kasih.." ujar Tenten pelan.

"Kau memesan ini?"

Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Aku memesannya tadi, aku bertanya ke seluruh teman priaku, mereka mempunyai pendapat yang berebeda. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyampaikan nya dengan caraku saja."

"Sekali lagi, arigatou, Neji-kun.."

Mereka semakin merapat sampai bibir mreka bertemu.

Mereka berciuman di dalam restaurant mewah, irama music klasik di restaurant itu seperti mengiringi melodi cinta mereka.

**~~~~THE END~~~~**

**Kyaaaa! Abaikan saja paragraph terakhir itu, -,-**

**Aku gak tahu mau bilang apa, ya udah…. Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Kuharap para readers mau mereview fic ini :)**

**~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~**

**Hany chan DHA E3**

**17 Oktober 2011**


End file.
